


Requiem

by Zephan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drama & Romance, Elven Wine, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephan/pseuds/Zephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una bottiglia del vino elfico più pregiato offerta in una gelida notte d'estate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il contest "SFIDA SERALE" Slash and Het, contest a turni per due notti insonni indetto da Hikaru_zani sul Forum di EFP.  
>  **Pacchetto Het scelto:** 3 - Aberforth Silente/Madama Rosmerta - _"Le persone fanno cose pazze quando sono innamorate" (Meg)_

Una bottiglia del vino elfico più pregiato offerta in una gelida notte d'estate.  
  
Era così che era iniziata fra loro; ovvero con un'ubriacatura solenne, visto che quella stessa bottiglia era tornata a riempirsi, ancora, ancora ed ancora, finché anche un insulso Incantesimo di Rabbocco era scivolato un passo oltre la soglia dell'impossibile e le bacchette erano finite a rotolare tintinnando sulle pietre del pavimento.  
Aberforth non era del tutto sicuro di cosa si fossero detti lui e Rosmerta in quell'occasione, se ci ripensava, la prima immagine che gli affiorava alla mente era quella nitida e dolorosa degli occhi rossi di lei, quando se l'era trovata davanti alla porta della  _Testa di_ _Porco_ ; ricordava senza sforzo la fierezza quasi ridicola con cui aveva brandito quella vecchia bottiglia impolverata,  mezzo minacciando di spaccargliela in testa se si fosse azzardato a non farla entrare. E lui, lui aveva abbozzato la consueta smorfia burbera, poi aveva sbuffato e s'era fatto da parte per lasciarla passare, appellando un paio di bicchieri non troppo sporchi da dietro il bancone.  
In fondo, la stava semplicemente aspettando: sapeva che Albus avrebbe trovato la maniera di mandar lì _qualcuno_  a "dare un'occhiata" anche da morto, poteva soltanto ringraziare Merlino che la scelta non fosse caduta su Minerva o, peggio ancora, su Mundungus; almeno la presenza di Rosmerta fra quelle mura non lo disturbava.  
  
Per tacito accordo, quei loro incontri notturni presero a ripetersi almeno una volta a settimana, senza più ripetere gli eccessi della prima sera, certo.  
Era sempre Rosmerta a raggiungerlo, poco dopo l'ora di chiusura dei  _Tre Manici di Scopa_ , le dita calde serrate attorno al collo di una nuova bottiglia sigillata. A volte stentava un accenno di sorriso - quasi una richiesta di permesso - e poi si limitava a guardarlo fisso per il tempo di un respiro, come se fosse capace di  _bere_  via dal suo volto ogni singola risposta di cui avesse bisogno.  
Non sapeva nemmeno come fosse riuscita, piano piano, a fargli tirar fuori l'intera travagliata storia della loro famiglia.  
Prima lui, Albus e Ariana.  
Poi, Albus e Grindewald.  
Poi ancora, Albus, Grindewald e Ariana.  
  
Aberforth aveva sentito la propria magia fremere mentre concludeva il racconto, l'aveva sentita spingere nelle proprie vene con una violenza mai sperimentata prima, perché l'unica persona con cui potesse legittimamente prendersela era perduta per sempre, confinata al di là della sua portata.  
Una piccola crepa aveva preso velocemente a formarsi sul bicchiere mezzo pieno che aveva sotto gli occhi ed era stato a quel punto che Rosmerta si era alzata, aveva girato attorno al tavolo e lo aveva abbracciato da dietro, approfittando del fatto che era seduto per accoccolare il capo sulla sua spalla e sussurrargli piano all'orecchio "Le persone fanno sempre cose pazze quando sono... "  
"Pazze?" aveva ringhiato lui, la crepa nel bicchiere sempre più profonda.  
"Innamorate." aveva concluso lei calma, mormorando un " _Reparo_ " quasi senza suono.


End file.
